bullyfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Malice89/TRBG: The Final Curtain (10)
Chapter #10: Cyrano de Malice I was thinking a million things at the same damn time, while in English class; all over what Miss. Graves said to me, taking up on her proposition: ask Dr. Slawter out on a date, for her. I know my appearance and his mentality go hand in hand, but Miss. Graves has a thing for older men, but possibly can't stand the Biology Lab, the smell of formaldehyde ebbing the room, or both at the same time. All in the manner of Cyrano de Bergerac! "Malice?" Mr. Galloway said tapping on my shoulder, "Are you ok?" I was startled by the tapping and jumped out of my seat. "I'm fine, why?" I asked confusingly, only to notice that me and Mr. Galloway were the only people in the classroom. I literally blanked out to the point class ended. "Mind I ask, but are you taking drugs?" Mr. Galloway asked. "I just have a million things on my mind, that's all. Why do I think I'm on drugs?" I explained. "Just the blank and listless expression, normally found in most drug addicts." He chided. "You know Miss. Graves, the new Math teacher; she wanted me tell Dr. Slawter that she would like to go on a date with him, but is too shy to talk to him, herself." I explained the details, "Just like Cyrano de Bergerac." "I see, I didn't know that she was like that." Mr. Galloway bluntly remarked. Sometime after I left Mr. Galloway's classroom, I went to the cemetery with Raven; explaining what went down in Mr. Galloway's class and how he thought I was on drugs. "That's saying something, coming out of a recovering alcoholic. But I never seen you do drugs." Raven groused. "Just because I dress this way doesn't mean, I have the bravery of a mortician to ask a biology teacher about going on a date, with another teacher." I ranted. "Miss. Graves might be scared to enter the Biology Lab, and Dr. Slawter rarely gets out of his lab, during school hours." Raven confided. "Oh yeah, dead things floating in jar, might be a little unsettling for some." I said. As we passed through the cemetery gates, it started to rain. I knew the forecast said it was going to be cloudy, but not rain for most of the afternoon. Luckily Raven had his umbrella with him, and walked back to the school, where Miss. Graves was waiting outside the Main Building. She had a ladybug colored umbrella in her right hand, held it soft, yet firmly in her hand. "Malice, I was about to look for you." Miss. Graves said with concern. "What's wrong Miss. Graves?" I asked, as if I was expecting depressing was going to come out of Miss. Graves. "Nothing's wrong, just that Dr. Slawter is coming this way." Miss. Graves said, while pointing to Dr. Slawter, like someone stalking Jill Von Crastenburg. Dr. Slawter came forward to see Miss. Graves, Graves was shocked, to the point of silence. "Mr. Galloway told me to meet me here, Is there something I need to know about?" He asked. "Dr. Slawter, Miss. Graves wants to go out on a date, with you; and as you can see, she is so shocked to see you, she can't even speak." I explained. "A... date?" Dr. Slawter was dumbfounded. "You know how some people like a certain kind of age group? Well Miss. Graves likes older men, around your age." I continued to discuss the matter, "I'm not even sure if Miss. Graves is afraid to set foot in the Biology Lab, but she likes you, she had me go all Cyrano de Bergerac on you." "W.. will you l-like to come on... a date with me?" Miss. Graves stuttered, she might of gotten the courage to say those words, even without me. "I haven't seen anyone since 1968, I know love and procreation is in between the concepts of life... and death; I love to see how this goes." Dr. Slawter sheepishly responded, as she held Miss. Graves' free hand, Miss. Graves fainted at Slawter's touch. Category:Blog posts